Code Lyoko
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: The Lyoko warriors gain new recruits, and what is Xana planning now? OCxA OCxOC slight JxA and UxY.
1. Code Lyoko

Code Lyoko

They had never had a care before in their lives, just 3 friends hanging out together. Then they went to that school. Where they would help the protectors of the world destroy their greatest enemy. The warriors of Lyoko would finally defeat Xana and live peacefully, this time for good...

'Odd!! Why do you let Kiwi jump on me every minute I try to type?!' Jeremy shouted, Odd just kept on laughing and was holding his gut. Then he fell off the bed he was sitting on, laughing. Then he got up and wiped his tears away.

'Sorry Einestein. It's just so funny to see you angry at a dog trying to get a bag of chips from your lap!!' Odd said, and he started laughing again. Then Ulrich and Yumi came in and saw Odd on the ground laughing, and Ulrich sighed.

'Dog jumping on you?' Ulrich asked, obviously knowing the answer, Jeremy just nodded, but then he had an evil idea. He threw the bag of chips at Odd. Kiwi reacted and jumped on Odd, Odd started running around in circles as Kiwi chased him everywhere he went. Then he ran out of the room, only to bump into 2 boys, knocking them both down. Then one of them got up.

'Crud...that hurt. Who are you?' Asked the boy. Odd looked up and saw that the boy had long black and blonde hair. The black hair was at the top an just kinda flowed down, and the blonde hair was visible after his black hair reached lower than his chin. It was like having a black hair wig with long blonde hair underneath. He wore a blue Dragon shirt. His pants were also blue, he had a long black glove on his left arm that covered his entire left arm, and a blue dragon necklace.

'I am Odd, but uhhh... who are you guys?' Odd asked, the two boys stood up and brushed themselves off. And instead of the blue boy answering, the other one did.

'The blue guy is Ryan, I am Anthony. And Nicole is...HEY WHERE"S NICOLE?!' Shouted Anthony. He had a black sleevless shirt on, black shorts, medium length brown hair, and a red yin and yang necklace. Then a girl in with blonde hair, a purple shirt, and blue pants, ran over to them. She was panting and then she saw Odd and smiled.

'Hiyah. I'm Nicole, and this blue guy here is one of my friends, this other guy here is my boyfriend!' Said Nicole and she wrapped Ryan and Anthony in a bone-crunching neck hug.

'Nicole...let...go...can't...breathe...' Said Ryan in between breaths. Nicole finally noticed she was about to kill them so she let go. Then Ryan and Anthony took VERY VERY DEEP BREATHS.

'Well that was horrible...The thing is, I know I unfortunatley have many more of those to go.' Anthony sobbed. Nicole just glared daggers at him. Then Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy finally decided to check out what was going on. They looked at Odd, who was still on the floor. They helped him up, then they introduced themselves. And after everyone was aquainted, Ryan, Anthony, and Nicole decided to head to the rooms that they were assigned too, then all the kids went to lunch together. Odd ate at least 9 helpings of pudding, which was more than the other kids thought was possible for him to eat. After lunch Geology class just kinda flew by, Ryan hated Geology but soehow he managed. Then it was the best time of the day. The time when they got to go and just goof off in their rooms. Ryan could never stay in one place for to long, so he decided that he should take a walk. Anthony and Nicole thought about coming with him, but Ryan just shook his head. Saying that he just needed to clear his head or something.

While he was out on his little walk, Ryan saw something in the bushes moving. He went to check it out and didn't see anything of interest. Then he nearly fell down something, he jumped back quickly, he saw a half open sewer. He moved the lid, and he jumped down the sewers. He saw a skateboard, he shrugged, and he got on the skateboard. He started skating down the sewer pipes as fast as he could. Eventually he saw another ladder. He set the skateboard down and he climbed up the ladder.

'Hmph, this is more of a walk than I had wanted.' Ryan grumbled as he finally reached the top of the ladder. Then he noticed a huge factory that looked like it had been abandoned for years. Ryan shrugged.

'My instinct is telling me to run like heck. My curiosity however, is telling me to check this place out. Well here I go.' Ryan sighed, and he walked towards the factory. When he was inside he saw a huge gap, he knew that he couldn't just jump down, then he saw a bunch of wires that looked strong enough to hold him. He walked over to them, prayed to God. And then he jumped hanging on to the wire as hard as he could, landing easily on the floor without getting hurt. Ryan looked around seeing nothing of particular interest. Then he saw some sort of elevator, he went inside, and saw that it needed some sort of password. Ryan could easily see some thumb-prints on the buttons that were pushed, and he typed the code in, then he pushed the big red button.

'I have always wanted to push a big red button.' Ryan laughed for a second, but then he got serious. As the elevator came to a stop, the doors opened. Revealing some wierd computer thing, then the chair in the middle of the room moved revealing Jeremy, Ryan was bug-eyed, Jeremy was sweating like hell when he saw Ryan.

'Oh Ryan...uhhh...this...is...uhh..' Jeremy tried to explain, but Ryan put his hand up. Then Jeremy told him everything, but made him promise not to tell anyone, not even Anthony or Nicole. Ryan nodded. Jeremy then told him to go down to the scanner room so he could go to Lyoko and help Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita. He was just about to virtualize Aelita, and he wanted Ryan to meet up with her and protect her. The others were busy holding off at least 3 tarantulas. Ryan went to the scanner room, but before he was virtualized he just had to ask.

'Who's Aelita?' Asked Ryan, after he asked that he swore he could hear a giggle from one of the scanners, Jeremy chuckled for a minute, then got serious.

'You'll see soon enough, Transfer Ryan, Transfer Aelita. Scanner Ryan, Scanner Aelita. VIRTUALIZATION!' After Jeremy had said that, Ryan felt a huge breeze blow at him, then he was sucked into Lyoko.

After what felt like forever, Ryan had materialized on Lyoko, Ryan rubbed his head, then he noticed something about himself. He didn't look like himself. His hair was still the same, just more wild. He had a blue muscle shirt that only covered the top part of his stomach. He also had a wierd looking blue robe bottom on that reached down to his foot. The big thing about it was...it had a slit in the left side, then he thanked God he was wearing some blue pants. The biggest thing about him was...

'MY ARM!! It's a claw, it's a freaking claw!' Ryan shouted. His left arm, instead of having a glove covering it, he had a black claw arm. But then he calmed down, then he looked down his left side to see a long katana sword, he pulled it out of it''s sheath and admired the blade and he put it back in it's sheath. Then something tapped him on the shoulder, and he slowly turned around. Then he thought he was in heaven, because he saw an extremely cute pink haired girl. She waved her hand in front of him, and he snapped back to reality and he got serious.

'Your Aelita right?' Ryan asked, she nodded and smiled, then they heard something coming and Ryan drew his sword. He saw a box looking thing and he looked at Aelita, she knew that he was telling her to just go. He would catch up. Then the battle started.

'Be carefull Ryan, you have a set amount of life points. Once you lose them, you get devirtualized. So be carefull.' Jeremy's voice rang in Ryan's head, but he nodded.

The box thing fired a blast at Ryan, but he blocked it with his claw arm, and he ran over to the monster and slashed at it with his sword. Leaving slash marks, but Ryan was getting frustrated, it didn't seem to be working. He jumped away, but a blast hit his leg. Ryan felt a jolt of pain in his leg, but he got up.

'Carefull Ryan, you just lost 18 life points!' Jeremy said. Ryan shook his head, then he got ready again.

'How do I kill these things Jeremy?!' Ryan shouted, Jeremy told him about the eye and Ryan smirked. He shoulda known about that, then he charged at the creature.

The box fired two blasts at Ryan but he blocked them both with his sword. Then he stabbed the creature's eye with his claw arm. He got back and it blew up. Ryan smirked, then he chased after Aelita who was busy fighting a box monster using her energy blasts, Ryan went over and saw a tarantula about to blast her, then he threw his sword at the monster, hitting it in the center of the eye, it blew up just like the block thing.

'Ryan, Aelita. This is bad, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi have been devirtualized you have to hurry to that tower!' Jeremy shouted. Ryan and Aelita nodded.

Then Ryan saw Aelita get hit in the stomach by a blast from the box monster, Ryan charged at it, and his sword was glowing blue, and so were his eyes. Then a big energy pulse came out of Ryan's sword.

'BLUE DRAGON FLARE!!' Shouted Ryan as he fired the blast at the monster, slicing it in half. He then sheathed his sword and went over to Aelita holding her head in his right hand.

'Aelita, Aelita! Wake up!' Shouted Ryan, then he could hear Jeremy's voice again.

'Don't worry, she's fine, just take her to the tower ok?' Jeremy said, Ryan understood.

He lifted Aelita up bridal style carefull not to hurt her with his claw arm, and he walked towards a giant tower that was glowing red. He walked inside and saw a whole bunch of stuff like monitors, and a big blue circle thing in the middle of the room. Then Aelita woke up, and she saw Ryan looking around.

'Uhh...Ryan, you can set me down now.' Aelita giggled when Ryan scratched the back of his head after he set her down on her feet. Then she walked over to the circle, then she floated up. Ryan was floated up too. And then she walked over to some computer thing, then she typed some sort of code, then all the monitors he saw were going down for some reason.

'Tower Deactivated.' Said Aelita. Then after they got out of the tower they were materialized. They got out of the scanners to reveal Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi smiling at them. Then they all went up the elevator, all the while they all congratulated Ryan on his first mission, and Aelita thanked him for saving her by giving him a hug, he had a huge blush on his cheek and he scratched the back of his head. Then the door opened, and they saw Jeremy smiling.

'Nice job Ryan. I am glad to see you did well. I guess you can help us from now on. Just don't slow us down.' Said Jeremy, Ryan thought about it. Then he figured, why not? It's fun to smash some heads in.

'Ok, I'm game.' Said Ryan, and the 6 kids went back to the dormitory, then they went to their rooms and went to sleep. Then he thought of something.

'I wonder if Aelita is single?'


	2. Another day on the Job

Trouble...

Today Jeremy had something to tell Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Ryan. They all went to the factory and on the way, they bought some ice-cream. Ulrich and Yumi got some chocolate and vanilla mixed. Odd had gotten a vanilla, then he asked if he could have a tiny drop of grape on it, the ice-cream looked like a miniature Odd. Ryan got a Blueberry ice-cream. Aelita didn't have any money so she walked away. Ryan saw her leave and he felt kinda bad that she couldn't get an ice-cream cone. So he bought a strawberry flavored ice-cream, and he followed Aelita.

Aelita had gotten halfway to the factory when Ryan caught up with her.

'Hey!! Aelita wait a minute!' Ryan shouted out to her as loud as he could. She turned around and smiled. He was panting and he smiled.

'Hey, here I got this for you. I felt bad that you didn't get one, so I decided to get you one myself.' Ryan said as he handed her the ice-cream cone. She smiled and gave him a hug. He blushed and smiled. Then they saw the others coming, so they quickly got out of the hug. Odd ran over to them smiling.

'Hey guys look at the ice-cream we got Eienstein! It's cookie flavored!!' Shouted Odd, everyone laughed. Then they heard someone clearing their throat, they turned around and saw Jeremy standing right in front of them.

'Well now that that's over. Would you all like to come inside?' Jeremy asked, Ryan scratched the back of his head and they all finished their ice-creams and went in. They saw the scanners indicating a tower activating. Ryan just smirked.

'Duty calls.' After Ryan said that, they all went to the scanners, and Jeremy started the virtualization.

'Odd, Ulrich, Ryan. You guys will go in first. Understood? The activated tower is in the desert sector. Aelita and Yumi will be with you in a minute.' Jeremy said. They all nodded.

'I thought the expression was "lady's first." But you do what you want.' Ryan joked. Everyone laughed and Jeremy kinda chuckled too.

'Alright then, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Ryan. Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Ryan. VIRTUALIZATION!!' Then Jeremy sent them into Lyoko. Ryan felt that wierd breeze again, he had to admit, it did feel good.

They all appeared in the forest sector after the transfer was done. Ryan looked around and didn't see any monsters. Jeremy had already set the vehicles. Right next to them was a new vehicle. It was a blue board with a dragon symbol on it.

'Ryan, I took the liberty of designing a board for you as well. I hope it is to your liking.' Jeremy said, Ryan was all star eyed, he then ran over to his board and got on. Odd and Ulrich got on their vehicles and they waited for the ladies to arrive.

Aelita and Yumi were finally virtualized Yumi got on Ulrich's bike and Aelita got on Odd's board. Ryan then sped off towards the tower that would take all of them to the desert sector. The others sped along right behind him. In only 10 seconds they saw the tower that would take them to the desert sector.

Before they got to it, they some some crab monsters started firing at them, Ryan decided to avert their attention so the others could hurry and get the job done.

'Hey you guys head to the tower! I'll take care of these uhh...whatever they are.' Shouted Ryan, they all got the message and they continued on their way to the tower. Ryan jumped off of his board slashing through one of the crabs with his claw arm, then one fired at his stomach, hitting him pretty hard.

'Ryan watch out, you just lost 20 life points!' Jeremy shouted. Ryan got up and pulled out his sword, then crabs started firing at him again, but he blocked them this time with his sword and stabbed one with his sword and the other with his claw arm, the last one fired at him but he ran behind it in a flash and slashed it in half. Then he sheathed his sword and walked away. The crabs exploded only seconds after he got back on his board. Then he shot off towards the tower hoping to catch up to the others in time.

_**Back in the real world at the dormitory...**_

Anthony and Nicole were running from a box monster that had gotten loose thanks to Xana's handiwork. Anthony tried looking around for something to hit it with. Then he saw an open door and he dragged Nicole inside. He didn't notice that they were in Yumi's room. He looked around for anything that might help.

'Argghhhh!! Hat, shoes, panties and...wait...PANTIES!!' Shouted Anthony and he held up a pair of Yumi's underwear, then he shoved them in his pockets. Nicole smacked him on the head, he blushed for a sec and he checked the closet for something usefull. What he found was more than usefull. He found an old Japanese suit of armor, complete with a sword. He took the sword.

'This should be against the law. But since it is going to save us, I guess I can make an exception.' Anthony smirked, he pulled the sword out of it's sheath. Then he turned around to see that the monster had just gotten in. He went at the monster and slashed at it, he left marks, but it was still coming. He then thought about hitting it in the center of it's eye, so he stabbed it's eye. It stopped and it ran away as fast as it could. Then it blew up. Anthony laughed to himself.

'HAHAHAHAHA!! Well, that's it, now I'm bored.' Anthony said bluntly. Nicole just shook her head and laughed.

_**Back on Lyoko...**_

Ryan was still trying to catch up to the others, though unkown to him they were ambushed. He kept going as fast as he could. He reached the tower only to see nothing. He took a look behind the tower. They weren't there either. Ryan was getting worried so he decided to ask Jeremy to see if he knew where they were.

'Hey Jeremy!! Do you know where the others are? I...seem to have lost them!' Shouted Ryan, he waited patiently for Jeremy's reply.

'They should be in the desert sector right now Ryan.' Jeremy said, Ryan nodded.

'Yea...probably should have asked this earlier but...where IS the Desert Sector?' Asked Ryan. Jeremy slapped himself on his forehead. He told Ryan that he needed to go into the tower and jump down. He would land on another tower in a different sector. Ryan nodded and got into the tower. Looked the same as the other one, Ryan looked down for a minute a bit nervous.

'Is it too late to say I'm afraid of heights?' Asked Ryan, he didn't get a reply from Jeremy and he sighed. Then he jumped down praying as he fell. When he was about to hit the ground a feeling rushed through him and he was gently floated down.

'COOOOOLLLLL!!' Shouted Ryan, then he ran out of the tower and got on his board after Jeremy virtualized it there. He had to hurry to make sure the others were ok...

_**With Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita...**_

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita had taken the chance that Ryan gave them to get away as fast as they could. Aelita took a look back, but she kept her eyes forward. They saw a couple of Block monsters. They fired a couple of blasts at Ulrich, but he blocked them with his sword, then Yumi threw her fan at one of them, destroying it. Odd destroyed the last one with his laser arrow, giving himself a good thumbs-up. He laughed for a sec, and when they all reached the tower, they got off their vehicles and ran into the tower.

Once inside they all fell down the tower, landing safely in the next one. They ran out and got on their vehicles and sped off, then before they could reach the activated tower. More blocks appeared, Ulrich told the rest of the gang to go, one of them destroyed Ulrich's bike, so he jumped off, then he then activated his triplicate move, showing 3 Ulrichs in a triangle around the monsters. Then the Ulrichs stabbed two of the monsters but the third one blasted at all 3 Ulrichs destroying two of them. The block was about to destroy Ulrich but it stopped. Ulrich looked to the left, and he saw Ryan's sword sticking into the monster, he looked over to see Ryan on his board flying as fast as he could.

When he got to Ulrich, he grabbed Ulrich and his sword. Then the monster blew up. Ryan and Ulrich went as fast as they could to reach the others in time. Odd, Yumi, and Aelita were surrounded by 5 tarantulas. They managed to destroy one of them with Odd using his special laser arrow, but after he took it down, he was blasted away by the other tarantulas, then he disappeared. Yumi was all alone with Aelita, Aelita fired off one of her blasts at the tarantulas, destroying it, Yumi destroyed on of them by jumping on it's back then doing a backflip she soared over the monster and threw her fan at it, destroying it. But the last two destroyed Yumi, Aelita was all alone now, but before the monster could blast her, Ryan and Ulrich made it. They jumped off of Ryan's board and it nailed the tarantulas in the head, then Ulrich slashed one tarantula's head off. But the last tarantula blasted Ulrich away after he tried protecting Aelita. Ryan unsheathed his sword and smirked.

'It's Showtime!'

_**Battle Mode...Ryan Vs Tarantula**_

Ryan ran at the tarantula only to be stopped by it's blasters, he managed to block them with his claw arm and his sword. But he didn't know how long he could keep this up. Then the tarantula slammed Ryan towards a rock, he looked pretty weak at the moment. He shook his head and stood up, he charged at the tarantula, only to be blasted back, he blocked two of the blasts, but then his sword was glowing blue again, and he fired the energy attack at the tarantula. It blew up quite nicely, but then Ryan was nearly cut in half, but he dodged in time to see what slashed at him. Aelita turned around and saw what tried to destroy Ryan, it was William. He slashed at Aelita, but Ryan blocked it with his claw arm, Ryan tried slashing at him, but he blocked every move and tried to slam his fist into Ryan's face, jumped back and jumped at William stabbing him with his sword and his claw arm. William growled and stabbed Ryan right in the stomach devirtualizing him, Aelita saw this as a chance and ran into the tower. She went up to the control panel and typed in her name, and then she typed in the password again. Then the tower had turned blue again.

'Tower deactivated.' Said Aelita, and Jeremy devirtualized Aelita. Ryan was waiting for her, she smiled and they went to the elevator. Once they were up, Jeremy patted Ryan on the back and told him about William, Ryan couldn't beleive that William was once on their side, in a way Ryan kinda felt bad for him. Then he took Aelita by the hand. Ryan noticed it and mentally slapped himself.

_**'OF COURSE SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!!'**_ Ryan mentally slapped himself. He noticed the others look at him wierdly. Then he just laughed and scratched his head. He felt stupid at the moment. He should have known that Jeremy would like her, and she likes him back.

_**'Well, as long as she's happy.'**_ Thought Ryan. He smiled as he saw Aelita and Jeremy together, but then he felt as if his heart was ripped out. He walked behind Aelita the whole way. The others went to their dorm, Ryan went outside and sat out on one of the bleechers at the field. He just stared at the sky wondering what had just happened in the last few days. Not even 2 days ago he was just a normal teenage boy, now he is a warrior of Lyoko. He sighed and closed his eyes. He felt something tap his shoulders and he saw Aelita just sitting there looking at him, he laughed and scratched the back of his head. She laughed too.

'So what are you doing out here Ryan?' Asked Aelita, Ryan just sat back lazily.

'I was just thinking about what lie I am gonna tell Anthony and Nicole next time I try to sneak out of the dorm.' After Ryan said that, Aelita giggled, Ryan chuckled a bit too.

'Hey...Ryan?' Asked Aelita, Ryan looked at her for a second.

'Yea?' Replied Ryan, Aelita smiled a bit.

'Thanks for what you did today. With the ice-cream and all that.' Said Aelita, Ryan just scratched the back of his head and smiled.

'Hey, it was my pleasure, you looked really down. It sucked to see you like that.' Said Ryan and he blushed a bit. She smiled and hugged him. Ryan felt like he was in heaven, then Aelita waved goodbye and walked back to her room. Ryan smiled and fell asleep there on that bleecher.


End file.
